The Academy Chronicles Bonnie's Story Book 1
by annasandy
Summary: Bonnie Bennett returns to Mystic Falls for her junior year of high school from her prestigious prep school in New York City.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me

Where do I start? Bonnie Bennett pondered as she surveyed her surrounding that was once her bedroom. The room was tinted in dust, as she walked aimlessly around trying to get a feel of the room that was supposedly hers. She felt like an outsider trying to patch together memoires which are supposed to make her feel a connection. She flopped down on the bed, the mattress deflated slowly with the unexpected weight.

**The room needs a total makeover** she mused as she watched the fading lavender paint on the wall, too bad Bubbles isn't here to help me, her fashion sense is greatly needed. A scuffle was heard as two figures were coming up the stairs."This were you want it Kitten," the blond haired boy asked as he struggled with her suitcases. Bonnie watched him lazily as she pondered his question as she was laughing internally at him. "**You can drop it right where you standing Blondie**," sighed Bonnie as she lifted herself off the bed and walked toward him slowly.

"**You knew this day was coming Kitten**," he reminded her gently pulling her in for a hug, "**It's a requirement for all of us. We need to do it for us to have a level of normalcy remember? We can't always be killing and torturing people now, can we?"**

"**True**," Bonnie answered,"** But that doesn't mean I have to like it**."

"**None of us do love**," replied the raven haired girl with electric blue eyes,"** But look at it this way, you now have a room to yourself instead of having to share it with me."**

"**I'm gonna miss you too Ruthie**," Bonnie said as she pulled the girl in for a hug. "**Hey!**" exclaimed the boy," **What am I? Chopped liver**," he pouted. "**I'll miss you too Jeremy**," she giggled and he joined the hug as well. They stood like that for some moments before reluctantly pulling apart.

"**Come on Baby Ruth, we have to go before Angel call us**," he said as he gently pulled Ruthie's hand. "**You will call or message me every week right?**" she asked with unshed tears. Bonnie felt like if her heart broke in two as she watched her very first friend she made at the Academy try not to cry. Ruthie has been like a sister to her from the first day that they had met. Their friendship and loyalty towards each other was well respected among their peers and their friends called them the 'married couple'.

"**Of Course I will**," Bonnie replied smiling,"** now you guys should get going before Ginny sends out a search party.**" The two friends nodded their heads in agreement. They gave Bonnie her final hugs and departed from her room. A few minutes later she heard the starting of an engine as she looked out through the window and saw the red Mercedes pull out her father's drive way.

"**I should start cleaning since I'm going to be here for the year**," she said resignedly and she started packing her old stuff in the boxes her father had left out for before he went out to work. She knee deep in dusty clothes from her old closet before she remembered that she was still in her school uniform. Her usually clean pristine white shirt was covered in dust bunnies, she sighed and was in the process of unbuttoning her shirt as she heard a vehicle pulling up in her driveway.

**Dad told me he was coming home late** she thought to herself, but her curiosity got the best of her and she went to look through the window to confirm that it was indeed her father. To her surprise she saw a 1969 Chevy Camaro ZL-1 and **yes she does know about cars** in her driveway. She watched in amazement as the car stopped vibrating as the engine was shut off and a tall lanky figure emerged from the car dressed in all black. The stranger stood up straight and measured his surroundings as if he was deciding if this was a right decision. He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself then shrugged his shoulders and started walking towards the front door. He turned his head slightly and Bonnie caught a glimpsed of his face and gasped, it can't be him she thought no one knows I'm back home. She was startled out of her inner turmoil when the doorbell started ringing. "**It's not him**," she repeated firmly as she walked down the stairs to answer the door. She grabbed the handle took a deep breath and opened the door.

**Please review. It would let me know if to continue with the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you RayenMacawi for giving me my first review, because of you I decided to go on with this story

The past four years were good to Damon Salvatore, Bonnie thought appreciatively as she admired him openly. You could see that he grew out of his awkward phase quickly to become the young man that he was now. His black hair was as dark as ever, his physique was toned to the nines and his electric blue eyes were almost shrouded in the shadows of the doorway. Damon was watching her expectantly waiting for her to speak first it seemed, when he was aware that she wasn't going to he drew in a breath slowly and said,

"Hi Bonnie, long time no see. You don't call or write so how am I? Your best friend is to find out how you are going." Bonnie felt the sting of the words but yet she said nothing, she let it hung in the air as the tension started to arise between them. She couldn't even look at him as realize the depth of the damage she had caused to her childhood friend. Memories of them together flooded her senses as she tried to suppress the nauseating feeling that it was making her want to faint. She drew in a shaky breath and finally replied," Hi Damon, how are you?" she shifted nervously under the scrutiny of his stare.

He stood there, watching her as if to make sure that she was really there and that she would not vanish if he ever dared to blink. Suddenly shocking them both he pulled her into a tight embrace." Why?" he whispered softly as he made small circles in her back, just glad to feel and to know that she was in his presence again. "I missed you so much. Every day since you had left I thought about you but you messaged me every week so I believed everything would have been good, that our friendship would have been still intact. Then as the weeks went by you stopped staying in contact with me, at first I thought that you were swamped with school stuff and making friends and that your jus adjusting. It took me awhile to realise that you were cutting me out of your life. To receive any update about you I had to get it from your Grams, that's how I knew you were coming home today."

And with that speech Bonnie felt that she did not deserve Damon's friendship at all. She broke away slowly from him and gently asked," And how do you feel that I'm back now?" He shook his head and chose his words carefully knowing that whatever he was going to say could either make or break what was left of their frail friendship. "Honestly I don't know. I'm so happy that you are back home but I feel so bitter towards you for the state that you have our friendship." Bonnie felt the heaviness of the words and let it descend through her sub conscious. In all honesty she believed that Damon would've forgotten about their friendship as the years went by and that he would've just moved on with his life, well that was the Academy guidelines implied anyway she thought shaking her head.

"Damon I don't want to put you through any ordeal with me being hear for my junior year. If it would make you feel any better I would stay out of your way while I am here." Bonnie said shuffling aimlessly. Damon looked at her, willing her too look up at him so he could see if there were any emotions in her face at all. He shook his head slowly and an ever so gently put his hand under her chain and raised her head up deliberately so that he could look at her face when he answered her.

"I want you here," he said emphasizing on those four words," but in order for this friendship to walk we need to have an open communicative barrier. We need to take this step by step so that we could see if this friendship is really worth the trouble of repairing." Damon saw a flash of what looked like relief passed through Bonnie's eye but it was gone in a split second. She removed her chin from in his hand and gave him what he perceived to be a weak attempt as a smile, she simply gave him,"Ok."

For what seemed like an eternity they stood there, watching each other wearily trying to decipher each other's move and motives. Then Bonnie asked," Well since you're here and we seemed to be entering the path of companionship, do you want to help me clean my room to make it livable in again?" He watched her face and swore he saw the twinkle of the old Bonnie in her mossy green eyes. "I might as well," he answered," I cleared my schedule just to come to see you." And the way he said it had her weak in the knees as she realsied that she had just agree to become friends again with Damon Salvatore.

"Well then," she replied as made way to lead him up the stairs," let's get this show on the road. So do tell me how is your brother Stefan. Is he still pinning after Elena?"

Reviews are greatly appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! We have reached chapter 3 I hope u like it **

The thing I do for people, Bonnie thought as she sorted through her clothes in her new remodeled closet to go meet Damon at the Mystic Falls Grill. It has been two weeks since the "altercation" had happen with her and Damon and they were making good with the agreement that they have decided upon. Their friendship was tentatively returning to the way it was before she left and if she was being honest with herself she quite liked it. Bonnie was stubborn by nature and sometimes allowed her pride to overtake her better judgment, but for her to admit to herself that she had buried a part of her when she stopped all contact with Damon was a huge step even for her. Grams always did say he brought out the goodness in me, she thought as she languidly gazed across her room that he spent a week helping her refashioned.

Her room was now a vibrant teal blue colour with grey carpet fixtures, she had a built in headboard with two attached chest of draws and a white cushioned head rest, nestled in between two lamps over her bed. She chose mahogany wood for her bed frame and a white sheet with a black tree-leaf pattern for her mattress. Her book shelf also mahogany wood was adorned with the books she had collected over the years after she had discovered a passion for reading, at one side of the room her little "work station" as she affectionately called it which held her laptop and all her electronic stuff. All in all Bonnie was pretty happy with the design of her new room.

"Ok, time to get ready," she said to herself as she made a quick change into a white v neck t-shirt, a green and white cardigan and a skinny black jeans that cut to her ankles. She slipped on her ballet flats, pulled her hair in one gave herself one final look in the mirror and reckoned herself ready to leave. Bonnie grabbed the keys and her wallet of her desk walked out of her room and closed her door, as she turned to walked down the stairs what she calls a flash of brilliancy crossed her mind. She stuffed the keys and wallet in her pockets, jumped on the rails and started sliding head first towards the bottom of the stairs, before she reached the end she did a pivot turn of the railing into a round off back double dismount, and yes were we are speaking gymnastic terms here, to end up at the foot of the stairs. I still got it was all Bonnie thought with a smile as she locked the door and left the house.

Mystic Falls Grill seem pretty average to me, she thought as she entered the door for the first time. There really wasn't anything to compare it too, and trust her she had been to a lot of bars/grills in New York. Bonnie scanned the crowds for Damon's signature head of black hair and heard a voice behind her shrieked," Bonnie Bennett is that you!" Bonnie turned so fast she almost gave herself whiplash as she turned too stared in the face of Caroline Forbes. She felt herself being pulled into a hug and force herself not to grab Caroline by the hand and deliver to her a full nelson. She hugged her back and quickly removed herself from the girl's arms, Caroline seemed unfazed by this. "How are you," she chirped out in that way too happy go lucky voice of hers. "I'm good," Bonnie replied while still wondering why Caroline Forbes of all people was talking to her. Caroline had never liked her because of Damon, like it was her fault that she was the only girl that he ever hung out with. "Damon told us you were back," when Bonnie continued looking questionably at her she explained," he told Stefan, Elena and I that you had come home when he visited you on first day back."

Before Bonnie could reply her name was shrieked again and this time a brunette launched herself on her, nearly toppling her over. "Let her breathe Elena," Damon said amused by Bonnie's baffled face. Elena released her hold on her and watched her up and down, probably assessing me Bonnie thought laughing while trying to keep a straight face." Why don't we grab a table," interjected Stefan and pulled Bonnie in a one hand hug and whispered in her ear," It's good to have you back B," before leading the way. "Are you joining us Barbie," Damon asked Caroline while tugging Bonnie's hand gently to lead her towards the table. "It's Caroline," she answered rolling her eyes and followed them in response to his question. Bonnie watched the interaction between the two and made a mental note to ask Damon about it later.

When everyone settled round the table Bonnie honestly believed that there would've been the awkward moment when no one knew what to say, but to her actual surprise it never happened. They asked Bonnie questions about New York, her school, the friends she made and what was it like living in what was deemed the coolest city in the world. Instead of counting the time for her to leave, Bonnie had a good time laughing as Stefan teased Damon about Claire, who is a self-centered bimbo and calls Damon "Dam Dam" much to his chagrin. Bonnie snorted when she heard this and caused the juice that she was drinking to come through her nose which lead the table in to an upheaval of laughter.

Damon was watching Bonnie have a good time with the others and he must admit it felt good having her back in Mystic Falls. He really and truly did miss her and he highly doubt that she would understand the pain she had caused him when she chose to cut all contact with him. He was now walking her home, he didn't want her walking home all alone as he put it and he had flat out insisted that she didn't go by herself. "The stars are lovely," Bonnie said as they were passing through the park to reach her street. "Yes they are," he replied as he momentarily stopped to gaze upwards. They just stood there in comfortable silence admiring the pure light that the stars were giving off. "I think I'm gonna sit here a while," Bonnie said and propped herself on the ground and leaned back on the tree, she patted the floor as an invitation for Damon to join her, he happily complied.

"When are you leaving again," Damon asked casually breaking the companionable silence. "What makes you think I'm leaving?" she asked him leaning into his shoulder slightly, that was all the invitation Damon needed and he slung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. "Because I have a feeling that you would not have just left your new life in New York without a good reason," he answered while she snuggled into him. "True, I left because it is mandatory for us to go back to our home towns to do a year of school."

"Why? That doesn't make sense," he replied sounding confused. You're telling me she thought. Bonnie pondered on an answer to tell him without revealing too much information, she finally said," Because some of the students are from all over the globe, they might get home sick and feel the urge to go back home altogether. So what the school does is allow us to go home at any time we want for a year to reconnect with family friends. Our school record of what we have done from the year that we are away is sent back to the school and adds to our permanent, so it comes like we never left the school."

"Ok," was Damon's only response and Bonnie relaxed pleased that he excepted her answer, even if it's for the time being before he starts asking more questions. The two of them just sat there gazing at the stars neither of them not really wanting this moment to end.

**Well there it was tell me what u think and I'm feeling like I'm writing in vain plz review so i wouldn't feel that way **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for my late update, my life has been very hectic during the past few weeks. So with this chapter I decided to give a sneak peek of Bonnie's secret life, if you get my drift. Hope you enjoy it.**

"Bennett"

"Miss Bennett"

"BONNIE BENNETT!"

Bonnie jumped of her desk , rubbing her eyes startled by the outburst from her special ops teacher while her classmates were trying to keep straight faces.

"Miss Bennett would you like to tell your class mates why were sleeping in my class this morning,hmmm?" asked Mr. Kyle as he was watching Bonnie squirmed in her seat. Bonnie looked across at Ruthie who would not meet her gaze for anything as she pointedly looked at her test she just got back.

She sighed and answered," Well Mr. kyle my advice to my fellow class mates is don't do three missions back to back over the span of seventy two hours. You end up losing your much needed rest for staying awake for your class." Bonnie smiled sweetly at him hoping that she wouldn't get in trouble. The class couldn't hold it in any longer and started snickering and covering their laughter.

just shook his head and wondered why his class with the world's top assisans were so immature.

"Allright class-" but he was interupted by the ringing of the bell signaling the end of his class.

"Read chapter nineteen," he called after his students as they exited his class, he shook his head and proceeded to sit in his chair shaking his head.

"Hey Kitten," said an absolutely gorgeous species to the male population of the school," What grade did you get back on the test?" Bonnie turned until she was facing her house mate Michael-Angelo or as he was more commonly called Angelo as he approached her in the now populated hallway at the Academy School for the Gifted Next Generation.

"My usual," she answered as she started walking down the hallway. "That means an A," he replied cheekily as she opened her locker door,"so Kitten I heard a certain captin of the baseball team is going to ask you to the dance Friday."

Bonnie shut her locker door forcefully and started banging her head on it. Ruthie who was watching the scene in amusement took pity on her friend, she gently moved Bonnie from in front her locker and shot Angelo which she hoped was a menacing glare. Angelo raise his hands in mocked surrender and picked up Bonnie's bag that she had dropped on the floor.

"Come on Bon," Ruthie said gently," I thought you like him?"

"I do but I have plans with Rickey and Rachel," Bonnie answered while trying to see if she could spot her apprently determined admirer.

"Wait, you guys got the tickets then?" asked Angelo as he took her hand an started leading her towards her next class.

"Uh huh, your twin got them yesterday after football pratice," Ruhtie answered for her as they ducked passed the sudden explosion from the chemistry lab. Bonnie looked back across her shoulder to witness her housemates Taylor and Casey trying to out whatever disaster they just created.

'You know for the world's greatest up and coming scientist they sure do forget when to tell their boyfriends that they have a school dance," Bonnie said snickering and bumped right into the person that she was trying her hardest to avoid.

* * *

Bonnie laughed at herself in the mirror as she rembered that day and wished that she was starting the new school term with her friends and not in a school where the classes were expected to be normal. She sighed picked up her messenger bag and cell phone and made her way down the stairs to have breakfast with her grandmother.

"Hurry up child or you'll be late on your first day," Grams scolded her as she sat down at the table. Her grandmother was staying with her untill her father returned from his business trip from Ireland. When Bonnie had started protesting that she could stay by herself her father had answered that she needed to keep up apprenances if she was to stay here for the school year.

"Grams did it ever came up in your conversations with Damon the type of school that I go to," Bonnie asked her grandmother quitely as she chewed thoughtfuly on her french toast.

"No. Never," Grams replied shaking her head while sipping her coffee. They both sat in companionable silence until they heard a car horn from outside.

"And that wil be Damon," Grams said as Bonnie picked up her bag.

"Have a good day and stay out of trouble," she called after Bonnie as she exited the house. Bonnie hopped in Damon's front seat wished him good morning and then they were on their way to school.

" So do I know anybody besides you guys?" Bonnie asked Damon as he pulled up in the school parking lot. He shut off the engine and turned regarding her with an amused expersion on his face.

"Well I would like to think that, I mean you went middle school with half the school population," he answered her as they exited the car and walked towards the entrance of the school. Damon pushed open the door and ushered her in and Bonnie stopped for a moment to take in her surroundings. Her trainnings have thought her to never lose her focus no matter what her surroundings were. She took it in and realised that students were openly gawking at her. Bonnie ducked her head blushing while she followed Damon to the office to collect her schedule.

"Good morning Miss Newton," Damon said while smiling sweetly at the elderly woman.

"Damon how was your summer?" she asked affectionately to the boy she thought of as one of her sons.

"It was ok, I got back a very dear friend," he replied while looking meaningfully at Bonnie. Bonnie refused to read too much into the look Damon was giving her and asked Miss Newton for her schedule. They both bid farewell and left the office in search of finding Bonnie's locker.

While Bonnie was putting her books in her locker, Damon was looking over schedule to see if he had any classes with her. To his delight he had three classes with her back to back in addition to having the same lunch period.

"Well I'll see you at lunch," Bonnie told him tugging her schedule from his hands.

"I'll walk you to class," he said and they made their way down the hallway talking bout any and everything and he stopped her in front of a door.

'Here's your stop later Bon," he said as he continued walking down the hallway. Bonnie turned and walked in the class and looked around for an empty desk.

"Over here Bonnie," she turned towards the voice and saw Caroline waving her hand trying to get her attention. Bonnie smiled at her gratefully as she sat down in the seat. She was about to thank her when the bell rang signaling the start of class. Bonnie sunk down in her chair and hoped that the teacher wouldn't want them to stand and do introductions, luckily for her their teacher was still feeling the effects from her summer flu so she gave them a quiz to retrace their memory on all the wonderful things in geography. Bonnie sighed happily when the bell rang a half hour later indicating that the class was over. She collected her things and walked out class with a happily chattering Caroline praying that the rest of her day doesn't end up in tragedy.

**I will try to update as soon as I possibly can, who knows I might even update before the week done **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm very sorry for the late update. School started and I'm very overwhelmed by the workload, university life is hard. So I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'm writing this in class right now just hope that I don't get caught.**

* * *

Bonnie groaned into her pillow as her phone waked her out of what could be called a jet lagged sleep. She didn't even bother to check the caller I.D. because she had a fairly good idea who was calling her this ungodly hour.

"You better have a good reason for calling or if not I suggest that you start watching the dark corners that you passed," she answered as she flipped on her light switch.

"Love you to Kitten," a deep humored voice replied," so how are you adjusting, any problems or altercations as yet?"

Bonnie leaned against her bed rest as tried to recollect vaguely if anything out of the ordinary had happen to her over the past few weeks. The autumn breeze blew gently into her room as she tried to tell Jeremy what was happening without actually giving away to much information about Damon. The relationship that she was forming with Damon was quite new to her and she didn't want anything or anyone to cloud her judgment, especially a house filled with over protective friends who will leave their school to kick his ass if they think that it needed to be done. So Bonnie decided on the simplest answer,

"Well I haven't felt the urge to make anyone disappear as yet, so that has to count as something right?"

He laughed just as she expected him to and she realized that she was missing them profusely. She missed the late night study sessions that they had and most importantly she missed her house mates, the people that she had learned to depend on and trust and who she considered her family.

"So how is everyone? I'm missing you guys like crazy."

"Well the house is in agreement with that missing you thing, but where good. Ruthie refuses to let Jake sleep in the room with her because she believes that you would be back before the term done. Besides Jake only wants to stay with her because apparently he is fed up of Bella's late night phone call sessions with her mob boyfriend."

"They're still together then?"

"Uh huh, Jake says that when they went home for the vacation before we went Australia to visit Rickie, she tried to brake things off with him but he was taking no for answer unless she had a good reason for them to be splits ville. And when she couldn't come up with a reason he blatantly told her that unless one of them does something to the other that they can't forgive, they're stuck with each other."

"I still don't believe the dynamics for their relationship though; a mob son's dating an assassin? I mean what if she has to kill one of his father's associates; wouldn't that cause bad blood between them or something?"

"Apparently no since Carlisle don't seem to trust them. According to Edward he was already thinking of hiring her to do it for him."

"Wow that is one strangely fucked up world. So how are things with the rest of our heads not including you, did I get replaced as captain?"

"So in that asked order, our heads are good. Ginny just came back from doing her movie, Doug and Honey are doing whatever the hell are doing, no one's asking any questions and I'm good smart ass just miss you like crazy. Yes they did replace you but with Sharpay and she didn't even want it saying that you jinxed the captaincy with your awesomeness, so she like everybody else on the volleyball team is awaiting your return."

Bonnie sighed and shrank into her covers, the warmness she had evaporating after the little revelation from Jeremy. She knew her friends missed her and were a little upset that she had decided to go back to Mystic Falls to do her normal year of high school instead of staying in New York with them.

"I miss you guys a lot, and that is an understatement. I miss you guys barging into my room crazy hours of the mornings for target practice, I miss the fact that we don't have our late night study sessions and reaching home all kind of hours from our missions but most importantly I miss everyone. It's very hard adjusting back to these conditions and you guys are not making it any better in reminding me of this every time you call. "

Jeremy sighed into the phone and Bonnie felt a little bad for berating him but he needed to understand just like the others that not all the time they would be together. They would make decisions that would alter their livelihood with each other but until that time reaches it will remain bridge over water.

"Yea I know and I'm sorry, so are you coming to see us or are we coming by you for thanksgiving?"

"No idea yet but I'll let you by the end of the week."

"Cool well I have to go now I'm supposed to be studying for an exam and not sneaking of to call you. Bye Bonnie and make sure and give me a holler at the end of the week ok? Love you."

"Love you too, I'll make sure and do that by Blondie."

Bonnie smiled as she her head hit the pillow and basked in the novel that her friends didn't forget her and they couldn't wait to see her for thanksgiving, but she couldn't help but feel a nagging thought pull at her as she tried to remember exactly what she was forgetting. She yawned and scratched head and decided to deal with it in the morning and fell asleep to the memories of her late night study sessions with her house mates.

* * *

"Over here!" Bonnie shouted as she ran down the field trying to get what's her name again attention as she tried to avoided the defenders of the next team during gym period. The girl glanced in her direction and realized that she was free and kicked the ball in her direction, Bonnie stopped the ball with her foot and began running in the direction of the goalie bypassing the defense team that was quickly starting to gain around her. She did a quick mental calculation and launched the ball in the direction of the net, the ball landed easily behind the goalie as her team mates surrounded her congratulating her on her goal.

'Break it up, break it up," the coach ordered and the team back peddled and gave Bonnie room to breathe," Bennett did you play soccer at that fancy school of yours?"

"Yea coach, I was a striker," Bonnie answered while trying to catch her breath.

"Ladies we just got a new player for our team," and the girls started cheering after coach's announcement. Bonnie stared at him in shock as the girls surrounded her again and congratulated her, before she could start to protest the bell rang signaling the end of the period and everyone piled out leaving her in a state of confusion.

* * *

"So word is you're the new striker for the girls' soccer team," Damon said as flopped down next to Bonnie in the cafeteria gently nudging her with his shoulders, she sent him a death glare as Stefan, Caroline and Elena sat down and watched her waiting for to confirm the rumors. Bonnie groaned and pushed away her lunch tray and started hitting her head on the lynch table much to the amusement of her friends.

"We'll take that as a yes then," Stefan said amusedly as he watched his brother restrained Bonnie from damaging her head further. She mumbled something about stupid coaches and soccer teams and she pulled back her tray and started chomping on her sandwich wordlessly.

Caroline and Elena watched each other and were struggling not to laugh at their friend reaction for being accosted to join the soccer team, instead they starting talking about the winter formal and what themes they should use since they were the decorating committee. Stefan was watching his brother's face as they discussed the possible couples for the dance, and couldn't help but smile as he saw that his brother was watching Bonnie like a love sick puppy. He shook his head and started to wonder how long will it take for Damon to ask her out.

* * *

**So there you have it. Hope you like it and I'll try to update by next week or if not the week you guys could guess who some of the charters are. **


	6. Chapter 6

"BON BON!"

Bonnie turned and she was engulfed by a sea of hands cutting of her air circulation.

"Get off me," she wheezed and she felt herself being released and she was allowed to breathe again freely. She looked up and realized her assailants were her former soccer team.

"I thought you weren't arriving till tonight?" Ruthie asked as she separated herself from the group. Bonnie accepted hugs from the team and bid them farewell as Ruthie linked her arm through hers and started leading her in the direction of the cafeteria, practically glowing now that she was seeing her best friend for the entire weekend. Bonnie was greeted by some of her former class mates as they made their way down the crowded hallway where she bounced of a solid chest.

"Kitty!" Jeremy exclaimed and lifted her off the floor into a hug and started swinging her around. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at her friend as he put her down then started checking her out to make sure that she was physically ok.

"So it looks like Damon is taking good care of you," he said softly smirking at her.

"Shut up," she muttered pushing him away gently.

The three friends linked their hands and made their way to the rest of their house mates in the cafeteria, knowing that they were not the only two who were glad that was Bonnie was back.

* * *

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!" Jacob screamed as Bonnie, Bella and Andie ran out his room laughing taking all of his towels with them.

"Quick Ginny's room," Andie said and they barged into her room and said person was sprawled out on her bed and still apparently was sleeping. They banged her door and startled her out of her sleep.

"What the-," she said and was interrupted mid-sentence as they jumped in her bid and dove under the covers.

"Shhhhh," Bella whispered smiling conspiringly," Jake's looking for us."

Ginny shook her head knowingly and allowed them to hide but promising them that she wouldn't rat them out. She got up and stretched and while bending to reach her toes her door was opened again. She looked up to meet the eyes of the soaking form of Jacob and even she had to admit that he looked hot.

Probably why they stole his towels she mused while smirking slightly.

"Where are they? I just checked their rooms, they're not there," he said sounding stern as if he was going and reprimand them for doing their wrong deeds. Ginny almost laughed out loud but then schooled her expressions because she didn't want to stress out Jacob more than he already was. She knew how it was just for the weekend that the house was in uproar so they were trying to do as much fun things as they could before Bonnie leaves again for Mystic Falls. She pulled up her red hair in a ponytail and admired it length and wondered if she could wear it like her brother Charlie. She decided to take pity on Jacob and sit back and watched the show.

"They're not here, "she said while pointing to her four poster bed," I think they went down stairs."

Jake nodded in understanding." Well I'll just go stairs then."

He closed back the door with the same flourish he opened it with and waited for Ginny's cue to attack her bed. Ginny sat down on her chair by her desk and started making random tapping noises on her laptop and gave Jacob the ok to start advancing to her bed.

"Ladies," she said once Jake was directly over her bed," since he has clearly left I think is time you start exiting my room." She heard them giggling and almost felt bad for setting them up, almost.

Bella was the first person to peak and she screamed while Jacob jumped on the bed and trapped all three of them under him. Ginny couldn't help but laughed and helped him whole the girls while covering them in water, only to remember that she would have to change her sheets that she washed yesterday.

* * *

"So how was New York?" Damon asked casually while leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Same way I left it. It was nice seeing them again," she replied while opening her locker. She looks happy Damon thought and wondered if he will ever be able to put a smile on her face like that.

"So what about you, you guys did anything interesting?" Bonnie asked closing her locker and watched him in amusement. If Damon was to be honest when she looks at him like that it irked him because it looked like she had a secret that she wasn't planning on sharing any-time soon. He just shook his head, laced their fingers together and they walked together towards their class. Unbeknownst to the friends, Stefan was paying Caroline a hundred dollars after witnessing their interaction while Elena was laughing at their antics.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the late updates, it's a little short but I was writing it during class. I really need to stop doing that.I say again I am swamped by school work and would a certain person please stop threatening me. See, I updated. :P**


End file.
